warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Russetfur
Style Concerns *History is needed in its entirety. *If possible, find a citation for her green eyes. Help. How can I help? you just tell me, and I'll do it! I don't have a lot of computer time, but i can get on! :You can help by editing the page itself with accurate content about the character. Also, when you post to a talk page, you should always sign it using ~~~~. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 03:47, 28 November 2007 (UTC) I think Russetfur is not nice at all. HawkfireLeave me a meow! 18:44, 24 June 2009 (UTC) isn't she like really really old? she should retire and blackstar should make rowanclaw deputy then when he becomes leader tawnypelt will be deputy. I still can't believe tawnypelt took rowanclaw as a mate. he was such a jerk to her about being born in thunderclan. Please take this to the forums, and sign with tildes - 21:21, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ??? What happened to the chart... it doesn't look good--♫SORRIE!♫tickles in my tummy its so yummy yummy 19:24, 19 August 2009 (UTC) russetfur is a male, remember Tawnypelt and Russetfur? (: Russetfur is a she-cat, not a tom--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 03:19, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Plus, even if Russetfur was tom ,Tawnyoelt loves Rowanclaw.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 00:03, February 6, 2010 (UTC) If you're going to talk about love relationships, take it to the forums, please. And Russetfur is a she-cat, and it was only an error Rowanclaw spent a lot of time as the incorrect gender. 21:53, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Tigerstar and Sasha She also appeared there. That was probabaly the only time in the series she was nice! ;-) To the forums, please. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 08:43, November 29, 2010 (UTC) In Tigerstar and Sasha, Escape From the Forest, Russetfur has a white muzzle, paws and chest. Should this be in trivia?? [[User:Splashpelt14|'Splashpelt]]-Luvs Hopflight 00:23, December 24, 2010 (UTC) She said she was once a roague explanation please? Explanation for being a rouge? Well, here is one example. In Allegiances The Darkest Hour, she was noted as 'formally a rouge.' 19:19, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Mentor On Cedarheart's page, it says his apprentice is Russetfur, so should I change the mentor here? Go ShadowClan! 23:03, January 27, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw Umm... Cedarheart was Russetfur's apprentice, not her mentor. insanTA RAINBOWeular 23:10, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Oops! Sorry! Go ShadowClan! 00:24, January 28, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw If Cedarheat was Russetfur's apprentice, then shouldn't she be an elder, because Cedarheart was an elder in the book she died in. Whisperpelt 19:52, July 16, 2010 (UTC) As of Night Whispers, Dappleclaw, we know Fernshade mentored Russetfur, not Cedarheart. As for the elder den issue, Russetfur probably wanted to become Russetstar, though she was too old to do so, and, if I remember correctly, Cedarheart was apprentice at the same time as Rowanclaw, so you could argue he should be there as well. 21:56, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, shoot. Kinda sad she died. I kinda liked her after I saw her in the Tigerstar & Sasha manga. Now known as LizzyKitty 02:15, March 26, 2010 (UTC) who became deputy after her? I can't find this info anywhere. 71.83.51.26 Vicky said it would be Rowanclaw, but she dies right at the end of the book, so we won't actually know until Night Whispers comes out in October. --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 01:57, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Battle of the Clans comfemed it. 18:57, June 5, 2010 (UTC) To the forums, please. It was confirmed in Night Whispers. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 08:44, November 29, 2010 (UTC) How do we change the bit under her picture? I've been trying to figure it out fo ages, and now shes dead so i need to change it! Help plz :3 Well to do it you just click edit and edit the part of the coding that starts with " 02:37, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Night Whispers ''just came out and it IS Fernshade, and someone put her as Russet's mentor, so now she's there! :) Russetfur... I love RUSSETFUR....She is cool cat,but.... Apprentice image? Doesn't she need a aprrentice image?Roxi1234,09:23,23 january,2011,(UTC). I don't think so, because I don't think she was ever seen as RussetPAW. Wildbreath 15:49, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Russetfur was never seen as an apprentice so she doesn't need one. Mintstarr (Talk)15:38, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Alternate It says that she was mentioned as a white cat. Shall I do a white Charart for her?-Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 03:48, February 4, 2011 (UTC) You did my charart reaally good so I would like that idea. Wildbreath 16:24, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Take this to PCA please. And no, there shouldn't be a charart for a ''manga mistake 15:18, March 4, 2011 (UTC) /* nice side*/ Read tigerstar and sasha and you know what i mean Not sure what you're trying to say here but if it's 'Russetfur has a nice side', Take it to the forums please. 19:21, February 19, 2011 (UTC)